Kwazii's First Crush
by Bird6490
Summary: This is a crossover of Octonauts and Yo Gabba Gabba. By getting hit with a beam of light Kwazii gets sent to Gabbaland and meets the Gabba gang. He falls in love with Toodee. How can he get her to like him and how will the Octonauts find Kwazii.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Kwazii to another world

One sunny day in the ocean Kwazii was driving the GUP-B. He always loves to drive in his favorite GUP. "Nothing like a sunny day to drive the GUP-B" he said. Meanwhile at the Octopod in the HQ there was something on the radar. "Captain it looks like something is heading this way" Dashi said. Captain Barnacles called Kwazii on his radio. "Barnacles to Kwazii" he said. "Kwazii here captain" Kwazii responded. "There's something heading this way. I think you may need to return to the Octopod for safety" said the captain. "Aye, aye captain. I'm on my way" Kwazii said ending the call. He steered the GUP-B and changed direction. That thing was coming up fast and Kwazii wasn't home yet. But before he could drive into the Octo-Hatch a beam of light hit him and when it was over he was gone!

When Kwazii woke up he saw that he was in a place with trees all over. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He looked around and saw places with rocks, flowers, and ice. "What is this place?" Kwazii asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Love at First Sight

Back at the Octopod the Octonauts tried to call Kwazii on his radio but they just got static. "The GUP-B is outside but where's Kwazii?" Dashi asked. "He must've gotten hit by the light. Dashi sound the Octo-Alert!" Captain Barnacles said. Dashi pushed a button and the Octo-Alert was sounded. "Octonauts to the HQ!" said the captain. The Octonauts heard the Octo-Alert and went to the HQ. "Captain what's going on?" Peso asked. "Kwazii got hit by the light and his radio isn't working" the captain said. "Where do you think he could be?" Peso asked. "We don't know but we need to get the GUP-B in first" Dashi said. "I'll go tow it in with the GUP-C" Tweak said. "Very good Tweak" Barnacles said. Tweak went down to the Launch Bay and the other Octonauts tried to find out where Kwazii is.

Meanwhile Kwazii was having trouble finding out where he is. Then Brobee walked up to him. "Are you ok?" he asked. Kwazii turned around and was surprised by Brobee. "Yeow!" he yelled. "Aah!" Brobee yelled. His friends ran up to him to see what was going on. "Shiver me whiskers! Who are you people?!" Kwazii yelled. "Don't be scared my name is Foofa and this is Muno" Foofa said introducing herself and Muno. "My name is Brobee" Brobee said. "And I'm Plex. Are you lost?" Plex said. "Aye and I don't know where I am" Kwazii said. "You're in Gabbaland where we live" Muno said. "You live in places with trees, flowers, rocks, and ice?" Kwazii asked looking confused. The Gabba gang explained the parts of Gabbaland and which part is theirs. "I guess I could get used to it. My name's Kwazii" the cat said. "Hi Kwazii!" the Gabba gang said.

Then their friend Toodee arrived. "Hey guys what's going on?" she asked. "We've made a new friend. This is Kwazii" Foofa said. "Hi Kwazii, my name is Toodee" Toodee said. Kwazii turned around and Toodee caught his eye. He had the song Kiss the Girl by Ashley Tisdale playing in his head while looking at her. "Are you ok?" Toodee asked. Kwazii snapped out of the song and replied to the blue cat. "I'm fine, never better" he said. "Ok so guys do you want to play in our lands?" Toodee asked. "Sure" her friends said. "You can play with us if you want Kwazii" Brobee said. "Ok matys" Kwazii said. "We'll be in our lands waiting for you" Muno said. Then the Gabba gang went to their spots. And when Toodee left to her land Kwazii had a big pink heart sticking out of him pumping! Then he started thinking of how to get Toodee to like him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Telling Toodee about the Octonauts

Kwazii kept thinking then he went to Toodeeland to make his move. "So do you like my land? It's covered in ice all the time" Toodee said. "Impressive. So Toodee I was wondering if you want to...um…" Kwazii began. "Do what?" Toodee asked. "Um…go for a walk together? Kwazii asked. "Ok, sure" Toodee said. Before they started walking Kwazii turned around. "Argh!" he said in disappointment. "Did you say something Kwazii?" Toodee asked. "Nothing" Kwazii said. Then they both walked to Brobeeland. "So Toodee I join this group of heroes called the Octonauts" Kwazii said. "You're a superhero!?" Toodee asked. "No, not a superhero we just help sea creatures when they're in trouble" Kwazii explained. "Cool!" Toodee said. "Tell me about your rescues please?" "Ok. But let me tell you about the Octonauts first" Kwazii said. "Ok" Toodee said. Kwazii began about himself. "I'm a pirate and I like to search for sea monsters and go on adventures" he began. "So that explains the eye patch" Toodee said. "Exactly. And Captain Barnacles is a polar bear and he's the leader of the Octonauts" Kwazii explained. "A polar bear as a captain, that's really cool!" Toodee said. "It is. Peso Penguin is a medic. He helps any creature who is hurt or sick. And he can bandage patients really fast" Kwazii said. "Wow!" Toodee shouted.

Kwazii told Toodee all about the crew. Dashi Dog, Shellington Sea Otter, Tweak Bunny, Professor Inkling Octopus, and Tunip and the Vegimals. "The Octonauts sound pretty amazing" Toodee said. "They are" Kwazii said. But I wonder if they even know I'm gone Kwazii thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Til We Meet Again

After Tweak towed in the GUP-B using the GUP-C she started working on something. When she was done she went up to the HQ to show the captain. "Cap, this remote will help you find Kwazii" Tweak said. "Thank you Tweak. Now let's go and rescue Kwazii" Barnacles said. "Captain, I want to go find him by myself" Peso said. "But you don't know what could happen where he is" said the captain. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing" Peso said. "All right Peso, we'll be right here waiting for you" Barnacles said. Peso pushed a button on the remote and a portal opened up. He jumped through the portal and when he came out he was in Brobeeland.

In Foofaland, Kwazii was telling the Gabba gang the joke from the episode of SpongeBob Square Pants called "Crab-Borg". When he told them the joke everyone laughed. "Now that's funny" Brobee said. "I know it is" Kwazii said. Peso turned around and saw Kwazii with the Gabba gang. "Kwazii!" Peso said. Kwazii turned around and saw Peso in Brobeeland. "Peso!" he said. Kwazii ran up to Peso and talked to him. "Are you ok?" Peso asked. "I'm fine me hearty" Kwazii said. Kwazii introduced Peso to the Gabba gang. "Are you the medic of the Octonauts?" Toodee asked. "Yes I am. Kwazii it's time to go" Peso said. When Toodee heard what Peso said about leaving she hid. "But won't I ever see them again?" Kwazii said. "Sure, because we got this" Peso said showing Kwazii the remote Tweak made. "Yeow!" Kwazii cheered. Kwazii said goodbye to Foofa, Brobee, Muno, and Plex. But then he didn't see Toodee. "Where's Toodee? She was here a second ago" he said. Then Kwazii saw Toodee crying behind a tree and ran up to her. "Toodee don't cry matey. I'm going to come back soon" Kwazii said. "But I'm gonna miss you Kwazii" Toodee said. "I'll miss you to me hearty but I promise I'll be back soon. Maybe you can visit the Octopod sometime and meet the rest of the Octonauts. "That would be great!" Toodee cheered. She was so happy she hugged Kwazii! Kwazii couldn't believe what Toodee did and felt dizzy and red hearts started showing above him.

Peso pushed a button on the remote and a portal opened up. "Farewell matys! Until we meet again!" Kwazii said. He and Peso jumped through the portal and were back at the HQ. "It's good to see you again Kwazii" Captain Barnacles said. "Yep, it sure is captain" Kwazii said. Once the captain got back to work, Kwazii turned around and talked to Peso. "Did you see that matey? Toodee hugged me!" he said. "I know, I saw it" Peso said. "Peso…I think I have a crush" Kwazii said.


End file.
